veelancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to Freelancer Mod
Maybe you can't wait for the next version of /v/lancer, because after all Pastaspace is a slow-as-balls son of a bitch. So, you'd probably like to go and try out some of the mods around there. Well lucky for you, us has gone and made a guide to what mods are good (None) and what mods are bad (All of them) Follow this guide to get a general idea of what you'll be looking at. Each section will provide the name of the mod, a brief description, and why you should STAY THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL AWAY FROM THESE OH GOD. Actually, I digress, there are some mods out there that have some quality in them, but they're rare, rare diamonds among the shit. Asylum 51 Alright, maybe you're a faggot, and somehow think that /v/lancer is full of memes and "LOL WE SO RANDUM XD". Try out this mod, and know that you got off LUCKY. Like the name suggests, Aslym 51 really is just the most insane, retarded things a man can think off, taken and smashed into a mod. To be honest, it does actually seem quite fun at first, running around in donut ships taking down UFOs to Queen songs, but the gameplay changes make it so that everything kills everything else, instantly. Combine that with some really really weirdass lighting effects, and the mod will drive you more god damned insane than every idiot in Crossfire combined. Do try though, if you worship Sheogorath like i do. Itano Circus One of the very, very, very few good mods out there, Itano Circus is little more than a combat overhaul mod. However, it turns Freelancer into more like a classic space-sim, with lots of laser dodging and micromissiles everywhere. The feeling is really god damn awesome, and the mod-maker is pretty much a bro. The only really bad feature is that it isn't made for multiplayer, so enjoy having fun alone, fag. Discovery 4.90 I don't know Arguably the biggest, Discovery is an "RP" or roleplay oriented mod. What this means is that it turned Freelancer into a giant douchebag fanfiction and also WoW in space. Discovery's biggest appeal to a non-retard is the amount of shit in it, lots of new ships, lots of new factions, lots of new systems. The problem? Roleplay. Everything is built according to the horrible standards of a bunch of whining faggots in some forum on Mars or some shit, so everywhere you go there's just a ton of faggotry in every nook and cranny, combine that with the common idiot things that modders add, like insanely tough AI, as well as most ships taking extreme grinding to get, and you get an experience that's not that satisfying, sort of like a cheap hooker who you thought looked hot but turned out to have herpes and was only wearing makeup. They have recently released 4.88, which has Space France somehow as a legitimate threat, instead of having ships that run away all the time. You could say that its admins are even more purple than Purplefire's. They even got the Dom'Kavash's name wrong, They think it's pronounced Damn Kibosh or some weird shit. They're the reason there's no RP on V/Brolancer, as their outright draconian ways to enforce it squeeze out any fun in playing online. 88Flak Despite being made mostly by a furry, Flak is a pretty well done mod, though really unless you have 8 arms and are the motherfucking god of all games forever, don't try it out. Flak is so tough that even when you're in the biggest, hugest, most insanely powered battleship, you'll find yourself having your ass kicked by starfliers. Try it out, it's got some cool shit to it, but again, unless you're a pro gamer, don't try it. Monkey Universe Yeah, remember those monkeys and robots and shit? Someone made a mod out of it, and it isn't as bad as it sounds. The mod itself does nothing new, but it isn't bogged down with shitty features or RP, so at the very least it adds some fun enough new stuff. Freeworlds A Total conversion mod that has been in development for the best part of 5 years now and has only just released the demo. Freeworlds is based on the Star Wars universe and is RP Centric, it has one online server and no single player features. They devs have managed to get freelancer to run in DX10 or some kind of bullshit i dont understand, either way its very laggy but very pretty. However combat is slow and if you dont stick to RP rules you are banned. You are also told to sign up to the forums upon entering the sever and you will be banned if you dont. Also if you want to uninstall it you have to re-install all of freelancer. The fuckers. Crossfire Ok, like, Crossfire. It used to suck shit. No really, it did, these guys were actually jealous of Discovery, that's how bad it was. We can't really say what parts of it were that bad, but let's just sum it up with a few things. * Purple, insane admins (not the good insane, like the actually insane) * Horrible textures * Bad design. Over the years though, most of these issues were fixed. Well... the admins are still purple, though, but the mod's not bad anymore. They're the mod that /v/lancer stole the least from, but they're the mod that's the most angry at the time. If there's anything good to say about them, it's that they are no Tekagi's Treasure or whatever. They also got the name "Dom'Kavash" right. Shattered Worlds: War-Torn: Modern Warfare: Underground 2 Shattered Worlds is a roleplay and combat mod, basically the grounds for the people who were smart enough to stop playing Discovery, but not smart enough where they could give up PRECIOUS RP. The mod has some nice graphics, which look better in /v/lancer, and ship rebalance, which is better in /v/lancer, and lots of room for roleplay, which does not exist in /v/lancer. As to be expected, they hate any /v/lancers, but at least they know they can't do anything about it. Tekagi's Treasure The worst mod. Period. Don't argue, it really, really, really, really is. If playing Crossfire is like the equivalent of eating your eyeballs, then TT is like eating your eyeballs which are in fact a baby version of Budha, Ghandhi, and Jesus Christ, and you're doing this while large nails are hammered into your feet, and your arms are being torn out of their sockets. Seriously, do not play this mod, don't even mention it outside this article, this shit is horrible, horrible. We aren't joking, DO NOT PLAY THIS MOD. DEAD AND BURIED. GOOD RIDDANCE!!. Nightstalker's Universe If you didn't already realize it, NSU was made by guy named Nighstalker. It's biggest appeal was that it had every damn ship from every damn franchise. Of course most of them were awkwardly implemented and honestly it lacked a certain polish to it. The creator was a veteran of Crossfire, which means of course, he later flipped a shit because somebody BESIDES him was hosting the mod, and promptly removed all of it from the internet forever, or it would've if someone else made a new server, and revived the mod. Not before /v/lancer downloaded the final version and stole anything of value from it of course. He he he.﻿ The Underverse This mod was made by some assholes that think Riddick is cool or some stupid shit.﻿ It adds some Chronicles of Narnia locations or whatever. They've also been wasting a bunch of time to make a cave planet that you can fly into and pretend to not be retarded. It has the usual ripped off sci-fi ships from other fanchises along with the crappy look you'd come to expect from a game made in 2003. Give it a go if you have a nerd boner for Vin Diesel.